starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cori'Senteye
A controversial and relatively new Jedi Cori'Senteye Yuralt is one of many Knights acting independent of the main order during the build up and in the initial beginnings of the cold war. Young when compared to many of her peers, her early appointment was a combination of her incredible skill, high ranked master and the tense times. While her commitment to the Jedi code is frequently called into question her ability to deliver fast results with minimal fuss makes her a useful tool to have in the outer rim. This Page is not finished Appearance Appearing no different than any average human woman of age, Cori boasts a above average height at around 5'10ft, with a very lithe and compact figure and tanned skin. Due to her half alien ancestry she possess an unnatural white hair colour, that she typically dyes or combs into unusual shapes and forms just for the sheer enjoyment of it, although on most occasions wears long to around the small on her back. Unlike many Half-Theelin hybrids though, she lacks the typical horns and skin blemishes that mark most children of the mixed race couple. Although her bright violet eyes are a clear sign of her none Theelin blood. Cori herself dresses atypically than most Jedi, forsaking long plain, robes for what would be considered by many to be the latest in Core World fashion, priding appearance over functionality. In fact she often wears high heels or platform boots to increase her already intimidating height to unusual levels. In addition her clothes are often brightly coloured and very form fitting, often in addition to wearing ornate jewelry and heavy make up. She has been wearing plain clothes and will quite frequently trade in her high heels for combat boots, but this seems to be a rarity and only done when absolutely necessary. Personality Loud, opinionated, a angry streak a mile wide, and severe case of replacing rugged independence with common sense, Cori is not what many people expect when people think of a Jedi. She considers herself a rebel in many aspects and fiercely refuses to submit to the 'Jedi dogma' even though she goes along with most of it, if so half heartedly. In truth Cori is the product of a young and idealistic young women, given over to one of the most domineering and traditionalist Jedi in history. Instead of submitting to years upon years of philosophy and stringent beliefs Cori struck out on her own and did everything in her power to make herself the center of attention and deliberately screw over the Jedi code, just to annoy her master. In turn Cori likes to flaunt her looks, refuses to conform what is considered a proper dress code and likes to stand out of the crowd, in turn this means she has focused her studies more on the martial side of the force than the spiritual, and she excels more at action then diplomacy. However many people have made the mistake of presuming the Cori does not care for anyone apart from herself and does not take her role as a Jedi seriously. In fact nothing is further from the truth. Cori takes her role as a protector of galactic peace very, very seriously and while she and many of the masters don't see eye to eye with her about how she acts in her personal life, they cannot deny that when asked she delivers. History Abilities Weapons Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Jedi Characters Category:WIP